SM64 Super Bloopers: Survival In Lethal Lava Land
SM64: Super Bloopers: Survival in Lethal lava Land is the 8th episode in the SM64 Super Bloopers series. Plot Synopsis Mario decides to visit Lethal Lava Land, after not going there in a while. Plenty of butt-burning shenanigans ensure. Characters *Mario *Cameraman *Bullies Trivia *This is the 1st episode after a 2 month break, which IronYoshi explains that he was caught up in making other videos that he was unable to produce an episode. *The end of the video advertises new series and episodes that would be coming out on the channel. They include Donkey Kong 64 Bloopers (which never got made), Mario Party 4 Bloopers, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Bloopers, a new Mario Toy Show episode, and SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Transcript (The Video begins with Mario outside the Castle) IronYoshi: Welcome to yet another episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers! Sorry about the hold-up on the series, I was too busy making other videos that I accidently abandoned the series. And I haven't played it... for 2 months. Mario: What?! You haven't played the gam- you haven't played the Nintendo 64 in 2 months?! I was sleeping then! Man, I was heavy-sleeping! Also made me hungry, too. That's why I'm ordering a her- a hero sandwich. (Mario begins to move towards the castle) Let's see where I want to go. I think I'll go to Lethal Lava Land again. (Mario does a long jump to the moat, but falls and hurts himself) OW! Freaking hurts! (Mario enters the door) Ah, at lest it's not bright down here. (Mario then does a jump-kick combo until he gets to the edge, where he does a somersault) Let's jump! Mysterious Voice: JUMP!!! Jump, jump, jump, jump! (Mario soon arrives at the main part of the basement, where he jumps into the fiery painting. "EVUL!" is said, and once the Star Menu is brought up, Mario is soon at Lethal Lava Land.) Mario: Ow! Crap. Crap, do I need coins real bad! At time I am can't go on an empty stomach! So how's this? (Jumps on the block, and out comes a Koopa Shell) Sweet, a Koopa Shell! (Gets on the Shell) Hooray! Everybody goes a surfin', Surfin' Italian! Hah-ha, beat THAT, USA! I'm gonna collect all the 1-Up Mushrooms around here. (He jumps up and knocks a Bully down) Give me easy lives! (After getting another 1-Up, Mario heads back to where the Bullies were and gets all the coins) Shree! Bully: Hi little boy! Mario: HAAAAAAAAH!!! The Bullies are scary! 'Cause their gay! Cameraman: Hey, don't make fun of gay people like that, Mario. Some gay people are awesome. But, Elmo and Barney aren't awesome, because their gay too. Well, Elmo and Barney are gay, but they're not awesome. Mario: (after trekking the entire level) I think I collected the Mushrooms around here. Wait! (sniffs) My mushroomy senses are... picking up another! (Begins pushing 2 Bullies away) Man we spent nearly 2 minutes of this... trying to find 1-Up Mushrooms. What now? (Mario continues surfing until he sees the last Mushroom) There it is! (He misses) Ahh! Stupid camera. (He misses again) Ahh! (He misses a 3rd time, but then he finally gets it) Yay! Looks like that's it. (He heads for the crescent platform, and the Shell soon disappears, and he starts to slide) Whoa oh- WOW! Hey what happened? Ah crap, I accidently stomped on a mushroom, and now I'm trapped on a deserted island! A deserted rock that's shaped... just like a piece of macaroni! Let's just add the cheese on there. Hyah! (Puts some "cheese" on the platform) THE CHEESE IS NOT HELPING! (Mario then eats the cheese) Let's see how I can get back over there. (Mario does a long-jump, but as expected, his butt gets burned) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEE MY BUTT! My butt, my butt. Bully: Haw! (Mario soon falls over and gets burned again) Mario: HAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! My butt again! Bully: Haw, hi little boy! (A random squeaky noise is made.) Mario: (low on health)Hah man...(???) Oh sweet, Red Coins! (Starts collecting Red Coins as puzzle pieces start moving) AHH! (???) Lay on picture now! Let's spend parts of the video watching this... puzzle. What's it doing? Cameraman: Looks like it's forming into Bowser. Mario: (in Hotel Mario voice) It's Bowser! (The picture finally forms and coins pop up) Shrayy, free coins! (Mario gets some, but one starts to move away) Way, come back! Come back! (The piece that Mario is standing on moves, and he falls into the lava) Whoa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HAH AHH HAAAAAAAAAAAA!(begins weeping)Crappy! (Goes to collect some coins) Oh- oh no! Oh shoo, I survived. Giant Eye: Hi little- eye little boy! Mario: Haah! (A "pchoo!" noise is made as the Giant Eye shoots it's bubble. Mario begins running around in circles while "You Spin Me Right Round!" is said, and the Eye soon disappears. A bad imitation of CDI Gannon saying "DIE!" is made. Mario soon jumps into the pit where the Eye was, and teleports to a small location.) Mario: Whoah! (arrives at the location) Ah crap I teleported! Sweet. (Mario soon jumps on the Red Box, and gets a Wing Cap) I get my Power Wings! (He takes off and starts to sing "I Believe I Can Fly". Terribly.)I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY! I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR! I SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THAT OPEN- (lands in some lava and gets butt-burned for the umpteenth time) AWOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Crap. (He tries to sing again, but can't get the hang of it) I thought I was gonna say "I see me"- I thought I was "I see running through that open door" but I accidentally said "I can see myself running to that open wall"! (He soon starts to fly again) I think I can fly. Hooray, I'm flying! (Mario soon starts to head down into the volcano) Whoa... (He enters the volcano) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Oof! What am I- WEENKS! Ah crap, I went into that tiny volcano. (Looks around) But it has a big inside. You know what they say: (in Hotel Mario voice) "All toasters toast toast"! No, not that... "A small place can sometimes be big". (He touches a fireball, then falls into lava) HAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH (begins weeping, then hits the side of a wall and back into the lava) Oh no OH NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Mario is then ejected out of the level) Mario: Oof! Wowo Wiwa! Crap, I only lasted like got a few minutes into... there. (Enters the painting, and is back in the volcano) Let's hope I don't screw up this time. (Mario begins traversing in the volcano) Ah, well at least I have 8 more lives. Bully: Hah haw, ha haw. (Mario soon arrives, and the Bully chasses him) Hi little boy! Mario: (panicked) Oh no oh no- what, huh, huh wh- where- where the heck dis- (The Bully soon begins to rape him)HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED! HELP! SEXUALLY ABUSE, HERE! CALL THE COPS! CALL 911! CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL A... PHARMACIST! CALL MR.- FEE- CALL PEIR 9! CALL... CA-CALL... CALL PEACH! CALL BOWSER! Call anyone! (Mario soon breaks free of the horny Bully) Ow! (He punches the Bully)UHN! Bully: Haah, come on. (Mario soon punches the Bully off the cliff) HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Mario: Hah! That ball with horns couldn't last a while. (A trapdoor from the side soon falls, blocking Mario's path) Whoa. (He tries to jump over it) Aw. (He tries again,. but the trapdoor falls again) Whoa! K. (As the trapdoor goes back into the wall, Mario gets to the side and does a somersault) Hree! (He makes it to some floating platforms) Okay, there's this jump. And up, and up. Mysterious Voice: UP! (Mario is soon torched by the wall-flamethrower) Mario: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH My butt's burning again! Oh good, no rapists. Bully: (charging at Mario) Hi little boy! Mario: (running away): AAAAAAAAHHHHH RAPIST!!! Sweet, a pole! Time for dancing. No, not that kind. (Mario soon starts climbing and jumping on the poles until he reaches the end) Sweet. Wheeee! (He soon lands on a pillar, and proceeds to ground-pound it) Sweet, I'm on bricks. (Looks around) There's a Star, and another Star! Sweet, let's take to the other one. (Mario gets off the pillar, and does a long-jump towards the other Star) KAMAKAZIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE(He misses and begins to fall and lands in some lava) AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! AAAAHHH HAH HOO Ho man! Frightening experience! (Gets on a moving platform, and the Mario theme is sung) This place is like Death and Hell combined! No offense, people. (Soon, corny music starts playing as Mario is riding the floating platform.) Mario: This music's so cheesy. (The floating platform soon falls) Oh no- (lands on solid ground) Whow! Crap! Ah screw this, let's end it-a! (Mario soon lands on a spikey rock) Whoa. Sweet, I rented my own mountain! YAY, I rented my mountain! I rented my mountain! (Does a backflip, but falls into lava) HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario is soon ejected from the level again) Mario: Oof! Ah crap. Wowo Wiwa. Well, um, see ya folks. Looks like I'm- it'll be my- my last video in a while 'cause, I'm going to... Ohio for Spring Break! So, um, be sure, um, I'm gonna make a new series call- there will be a new series called, um, Donkey Kong 64 Bloopers, Mario Party 4 Bloopers, am, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Bloopers, a new episode of Super Mario Toy Show, and an epic motion picture! Super. Mario. 64. Super Bloopers. The Movie! Hooray! (Does a ground-pound) So, um, see ya, folks! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! Bye Bye! For now... (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes